Overwatch: A Personal Vendetta
by Retrowave returns
Summary: He was left to rot in a cell after his crew left him for dead, Overwatch saw potential in this individual and seek for him to gain intel on them, who is this crew you ask it's the most wanted crew in America known as the anarchists. (Current status: On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

A/N so thank you for clicking on my first story and well constructive criticism is allowed for well, for me to become a better writer so with that said on with the story.

Chapter 1: Worse Mistake Of My Life

"Yo D did you park the cars at the getaway point ?" Said Roger "Yeah I did don't worry R" I said. "So shall we get this show moving or what boys!" Shouted James. Everyone responded with some way of saying Hell yeah but by Everyone I mean the crew I was a part of. These guys robbed every bank in the USA, they were the most wanted bank robbing crew and here I was sitting with them in a truck with them. "Alright then driver!" Shouted James, "Yeah" said the driver in a tried yet excited way, "Get this truck moving" yelled James.

August 30, 2025 12:37 PM First World Bank

"Alright boys put your masks on we're here lets make a grand entrance." Whispered James, "And remember no names, only Initials from now on got it" said Roger. "Yeah we got R" I said as well as our driver which his name was Joseph. "Alright then Go!" Shouted James as he opened the doors to the bank, James and Joseph rushed to quickly knocked out both guards that were guarding the entrance to the main area of the bank, "Everyone get the fuck on the ground!" Shouted Joseph as he shot in the air with a revolver, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are robbing this bank, think about your loved ones and don't become a hero or that hero will receive a well place bullet in the head!" Said Roger as I was placing one of three termite charges on the door that lead banks tellers booths to the door which lead to the vault. Me and Joseph quickly ran to the next door to which Joseph said " Yo D", "What?" I said as I was placing the second to last termite charge on the door that lead to the vault. " What do you plan on buying after you get your cut? I plan on buying me a brand new Bugatti." He said as he was watching the two tellers that were face down on the ground. "To be honest with you, I really don't know what I'm going to be doing with the money." I said as the charge was done. "We can talk about this when the last charge is burning ok" he said as I open the door, "whatever you say J" I said. The final door was in our grasp that I could almost feel the money in my hands, "Alright here we go" I said as I placed the final charge on the metal door that was separating us and the money. "Alright but think about your cut man, all that money" said Joseph as the thermite charge was almost done burning through. "Ok I thought it through" I said. "Ok well I'm going to give it to my family and" I was interrupted by the sound of the handle of the metal door hitting the floor. "Holy shit" Joseph said as we slowly entered the vault. when they said this was a payday, they actually meant it was going to be a payday. "Well we have a schedule to keep up with now, lets start getting this money into the duffle bags" I said and Joseph just responded with a simple fuck yeah. As we were grabbing the money witch felt as we were robbing the federal reserve bank, I hear on Walkie talkies Rodger saying to hurry the fuck up, we just said ok but to be honest, I wanted to just keep grabbing money until I couldn't even fill my own pockets. "Alright we got as much as we can carry, we're coming back up now" I shouted into the Walkie. Roger just said " alright, cops will be here in 2 minutes alright so run both your asses to the entrance to the bank we will meet you there". "Alright well we will start running see ya there r" I said as I started to run up the stairs to the bank tellers booths. "Alright now you both got the money so follow us to the ramp buggys that D set up alright" James yelled to the crew, Everyone just said yeah and with that said James kicked the doors open then Roger and James just open fire on the cops that were surrounding the bank. One by One cops were dropping dead to them as me and Joseph were just behind them as we made our way to the four buggys I had to create. "Alright now D" said James, "what" I replied "What button is it to activate the hood to switch it into ramp mode?" James asked questioned due to all the buttons that were on the steering wheel. "The green one alright now I'll meet you at the Rendezvous point ok" I said as I started the buggy, "ok well you heard the man lets get moving" he said as I started to wait for them to start up their engines. "We have you surrounded give up and we will not shoot" shouted a cop on a megaphone, "fuck that" I said as I just drove from the garage into the blockade. The blockade for the car I designed was easy to overcome due to the hood of the car which was a ramp, I turn around as the other 3 were driving out of the parking garage,"good luck guys" I said to myself as I turned right on a intersection.

10 minutes later...

"What's that smell" I asked questioned, to my luck my engine was smoking. "Joder mi vida" I said as I saw the problem at hand, my radiator was shot and now looking back I see that the squad cars following me were gaining on me as I quickly look at the gauge " why me, why now" I said as the buggy came to a stop. " Take off the mask" the cop shouted into a megaphone which i followed," place your hands on your head and turn around" I followed his orders "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." said the cop as I was slowly realizing that this was the worse mistake of my entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So 36 views in just one chapter damn well thanks and yes I was referencing the payday game with the bank's name with that said on with the story!

Chapter 2: National Headlines

August 30, 2025 1:13 pm Watchpoint Gibraltar

Solider 76 entered the room which involved all 23 members that surrounded the tv as the news was on at the time. "Breaking news, we just got news that the First World Bank in Washington, D.C. Was just robbed by what the police calls the most wanted bank robbing crew in the whole United States". "Jesus why is everyone surrou-" Solider 76 was shushed by all 23 members that was watching the tv some didn't even take their eyes of the television when they shushed Solider 76. " It appears that one of the four culprits in this heist has been caught" the reporter said in a relived tone when she said those words. "Here is on scene footage of our news helicopter" she said as it switched from the reporter to the area where one of them were arrested" everyone was surprised to see a teenager instead of a grown man. "He looks as if he is 17 or 19" Solider exclaimed as he wasn't able to see much due to everyone being in his way. "What is that car behind him" Lena said at the time because the car was different from all the other cars on the other sided it. "He was apart of the most wanted gang in America, was in heavy duty amour, what appears to be a ramp car, and he is around the age of 18" solider questioned In his mind. " How was he able to get this sort of equipment for this kind of job?", "Well everyone while police handles this problem we shall keep you updated with this story as it develops" the reporter said as she started to continue with the normal news. "Hmm" Solider 76 said as he was pacing back and forth, "What's wrong Jack" Angela asked questioned as she cared for everyone including Jack. "Something about that heist doesn't add up" he answered Angela's question, she replied with "what doesn't add up about that heist" she said waiting for a response from him. "maybe I should visit the prison that he goes to so I can ask him a couple of questions about that heist" he said as he started to walk away from everyone but Angela said to him that he shouldn't go but he made his mind up and he was going to go to the prison that the prisoner was going to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Second Chance

September 26, 2025 2:36 PM Mahanoy State Correctional Institution Cell Block 2A Cell 45

"Prisoner 386A you have a visitor" one of the guards said in the prison's intercom, "who the hell would visit me?" I said as i got up from my bed that was really uncomfortable. With that said I started to walk out of my cell which I went straight to the visiting center. As I entered the room, the visitor, he was covered so I couldn't see any part of him but the only thing I saw was a small glow of red on his face. "Is this the man you requested?" The guard next to me said to the visitor, "yes, grab him and take him to interrogation room 3A" he said as he started to walk towards the door behind him. His voice sounded really deep and very serious yet something about him made me feel terrified. "Wait why do you need me" I asked questioned, "sorry but I can't answer that question but lets go" the guard said terrified but still had a serious tone.

2:53 PM Interrogation room 3A

As I entered the room was sitting there, "Good afternoon, Mr. Sandoval" he said as I was making my way towards the seat across from him. "Hello Mr.." I said as I couldn't finish the last part because I didn't know his name. "Just call me solider 76" he said In a deep, rough tone but still had a positive tone to his voice. "Well good afternoon Solider 76 but may I ask why I'm here?" I said in a terrified tone but I kept it kinda hidden but he noticed it as soon as I enter the room."Look, calm down all I want to do is just talk with you ok" he said as I was calming down because I thought he was going to beat the shit out of me to get information or something. "Alright, what do you want to talk about?" I said knowing he was going to do anything to scared the living shit out of me. "Look I need to know something, something about that car" 76 said, "well what is it that do you want to know about that car?" I said. "Well who designed the car?" He said as I didn't suspect that question I was thinking more like how did it launch cars 30 maybe even 50 feet above the ground or how it was able to hit 120 miles in about 20 seconds but all he wanted to know was who was the creator of that car. "Well solider um.. I did" I said in a quiet voice as I didn't really want to be I don't know hit or something by him. "You, you created that car?" He said in a confused yet shocked tone as he was processing the fact that me, a 18 year old man created something very useful yet was able to create so much chaos if the car was given to the wrong hands. "Yeah, me I created the ramp buggy" I said as he stood up and walk to the door. "Wait what just happened did I do something?" I thought as I heard muffled voices on the other side of the 2 way mirror on the wall to the right of me. During the time he was on the other side talking I just placed my head on the hard cold steel table that was in the room with me.

5 minutes later...

I was woken up as the door opened revealing the Warden of the prison and solider 76 in front of me. "What's going on?" I said as I started to get scared knowing I was in the room with the man that will make your life a living hell in prison if you pissed him off and a solider that can kill me with his own Bear hands. " , please rise" I just stood up right when he finished his sentence knowing what he can do to me In this prison. " I would like to announce that you are eligible for parole but your parole officer will be solider 76, do you accept to these terms or would you like to stay here and serve your 5 year sentence?" Warden Fitzberg said as he was getting ready to leave. "I accept to these terms" I said knowing I was able to leave right then and there . "Congratulations you are now able to leave this Correctional facility" he said in a tone that sounded well I couldn't tell if it was a happy or terrified tone but anyways I was able to leave with solider 76. "Well lets go get your stuff and get out of here ok" he said as I nodded and started to walk with him.

3:05 PM Front Office

"Items for David Sandoval, one phone, one wallet with 28 dollars and 73 cents, one pair of beats wireless headphones, and one piece of gum" the lady in the front said, she sound as if she hated me or if she was just happy to see me leave that prison or what but I really don't know. As I walked out of that prison I felt as if I was cleansed from all the bad things I have done. "Alright follow me" solider said with a now angry getting ready to beat the shit out of somebody voice. Knowing what he can do I just followed orders so I wouldn't get the living shit kicked out of me by him. As I was walking with him I felt better knowing I wasn't wearing that really crappy orange jumpsuit but now having my normal causal wear which included a black hoodie, black joggers and black converse. "Get in the car" Solider said as i saw his car, it was a 1970 ford boss 302. I was shocked when I saw this in person, I always wanted to see one in person but wasn't able to as none were being sold around where I lived. "Well are you just going to stand there or what? Solider said as I realized where I was. "Oh yeah sorry I always wanted to see one of these cars in person and yeah.." I said as I put my hand on the back of my neck. As i entered his car he said "Alright two things, one since you are on parole and I'm your acting parole officer, just know that I'll be watching you that's number one, number two is I have a offer for you ok it's your decision not my but all I'm doing is offering a second chance to you that's all" he said as the engine of the car roared to life. "Wait what do you mean a second chance?" I said in a confused tone yet I feel as I know what he is going to say. "A second chance at getting revenge" he said as he started to drive. "Wait a minute, then you must know who I was with when I was arrested right?" I said as I started to feel all types of emotions, anger, shocked, scared, betrayed and the list goes on and on. "Well what is the offer you are giving me?" I said not knowing what the offer was. "I want you to join overwatch" he said as I didn't suspect that coming from him. "What?" I said as I didn't even realize what he offered me my thoughts kept telling to say yes but something in my gut kept telling me to say no but knowing that me, ME out of everyone else in the world would be offered this one in a lifetime opportunity to join overwatch. "Well if I said yes what will I be if I joined?" I asked curious to know what I will become if I joined. "Well you will be one of us, a overwatch agent" he said as we were making our way towards a airstrip with planes and helicopters, "Ok well only on one condition" I asked knowing what I was going to say to him. "Well what is it" he said not knowing what I was going to say, "I'm going to be needing a garage with tools and functional equipment so I can create cars and whatnot". Upon saying that solider 76 thought about it for a bit then came up with one answer "alright you can get a garage with any tools or anything you need". "Alright then I accept" I said as I never thought I would be apart of overwatch. "Alright then, Sandoval welcome to overwatch" Solider 76 said in a proud voice as we were approaching the airstrip with a cargo plane with the overwatch symbol on the hatch that open so solider was able to park his car in. As we got in the plane I started thinking to myself on how the hell am I going to find those three backstabbing sons of bitches, "Alright if I were you I would get some shut eye we got a long flight ahead of us" he said as he exited the car. "How long is it?" I asked out of my curiosity, "since we're in North Carolina, about 14 hours" he said as I was ready to just go to sleep. "Alright, well I'm going to go to sleep wake me up when we're there ok" I asked because I wanted to have a good night sleep because those beds in that prison felt as if I was sleeping on the ground. "Don't worry I'll wake you up when we are about to land alright" solider said as he started to pace back and forth away from the car, I was lost but didn't know why he started to pace back and forth but with that I started to close my eyes knowing I'm not in prison anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Introduction

April 19, 2024 10:19 AM, A warehouse located somewhere in Washington D.C.

I was in my office working on my latest blueprint known as the ramp buggy. "Hey Roger get in here I finished the blueprint" as he was the one to go get the things I need to build anything like the car frame, the metals required for the outside of the car, and the engine and etc. When I said that it sounded as if he was sprinting to my office but really was just walking. "Well what do you need for the blueprint?" As he took a sip from his freshly made coffee, "Well i will need 4 off road buggy car frames, 200 sheets of steel, 16 off-road tires, and 4 steering wheels." I said as he was finishing his coffee. "Everything else won't be a problem but the 200 sheets of steel will take sometime so you're going to have to wait for it." Roger said as I realized that will be taking sometime to create, "ok I'll wait for the 200 sheets and when you bring in the rest of the things I need I'll start building the car." I said as I started to go to my room because I stayed up all night trying to create a design that was fast and wasn't going to be very heavy due to the medal. As soon as Rodger left the my office I placed my blueprint with the rest of my other blueprints hiding it below my desk, but after I put the ramp buggy blueprint with my other blueprints I went straight towards my room to get some sleep.

September 27, 2025 6:30 A.M Above Watchpoint Gibraltar

"Wake up" i heard as I started to slowly wake up looking at solider 76 that had his arms crossed, "We're about to land so stay close and follow me understood" he stated as i said yes while I was stretching. While I stood up he said that we were above Watchpoint, so I started to walk towards the nearest window in sight then I look led down. As I look down I saw that it was Watchpoint, to be honest I thought he would be lying as I always wanted to do something better in life but instead I joined that crew and gotten arrested now here I am on a plane above Watchpoint Gibraltar on my way to becoming a true overwatch agent.

10:17 A.M

I was in a room that looked like a prison cell that soldier 76 took me to saying to not move until I say on the intercoms for everyone to go to the meeting room and made sure I was the last one to be there and to wait on the outside of the meeting room's door until he came up and open it for me to enter. So realizing this I was wondering on how I could get my revenge on them and how to find them so I just started to think for what seems like a hour.

15 minutes later...

"Everyone go to the meeting room as I have a announcement to make" hearing 76's voice in the intercom, he almost sounded like my father always serious and had a rough voice just like my dad. As he said I waited 5 minutes to make sure I was the last one to be there. So as I arrived at the door I just put my back against the wall and waited but as soon as I put my back against the wall he opened the door saying to come in. As I entered the room looking the agents some immediately realized who I was and pulled out their weapons, "what the hell is a prisoner doing on Watchpoint" looking at the man with a skull mask as he held out 2 shotguns towards me. "Yeah why is he here" as I like to my right seeing someone in a blue jumpsuit with a bunch of sponsors on it with a small pistol I haven't even seen before with even more sponsors. "Needless to say he is here to join overwatch" 76 said as what sounded like everyone saying "WHAT!". "Yes he is here to join overwatch" Solider said as everyone was confused to why I am able to do here, "well then introduce yourself" he said as he pushed me towards the spot he was standing at. "Um.. g-good morning e-everyone, my n-name is d-David um yeah" I said as I wasn't good at speaking publicly or anything, "well good morning to you too partner, tell me what made solider want you to even become one of us" looking at the cowboy standing at the back staring towards me, I stayed silent realizing what I made. "Well are you going to say something or are you going to just stay quiet" as looked to a woman with half her hair shaved and had wires in the side of her head and a metal arm that had purple nails, I scratched the back of my head as I said "I'm the one that created that car that was on the news" everyone stood silent and I was still scratching the back of my head. "Wait" as I looked up seeing a blond woman with a halo above her, " you're telling me that you created that car" she asked as she was looking at me with a look I couldn't even tell, I just answered with a simple yes as she said "oh mein gott". As I looked at a small man with a mechanical arm saying "vad i helvete" and then a man that had smoking hair said "well mate you did more damage than what me and Rodie here done in a day ain't that right Rodie" he said as a man with a gas mask and had a tattoo of a pig face on his stomach saying something that sound like a yes or something. "Wait what do you mean I did more damage than you" I said as I started to feel scared and well down right terrified. "Wait that wasn't you" as I looked at a man with a tanktop that was green and had a frog on it, "no but I created 3 more cars for the rest of my crew well the crew I used to be apart of" I said as I slowly understood what they were saying to me. My crew used the cars on civilians as I said to them to not use those cars on civilians, "you may want to see this then love" as I looked to my right a girls with a British accent that had spiked hair and a pilot's jacket and some blue thing on her chest holding a tablet with a video. As I slowly grabbed the tablet I pressed play on it, "breaking news, after what seems to be the greatest heist in us history came with a death toll." As soon as I heard that my heart sank, the reporter kept going on and I realized that those guys made a death toll with the car that I made was used to kill civilians, " 15 dead, 19 injured" I stopped the video there as I felt responsible for those people's death. I couldn't even move until the Brit placed her hand on my back "you ok there love" I couldn't even respond to the Brit at all but what I did was answered with a simple nod. "We need you to help us to stop them" as I looked up at a gorilla in white armor, "i mean I'm already one of you guys so yeah" I said as I started to feel

Horrible about myself. "Oh yeah that reminds me where are we going to place you everyone else has a bunkmate in their rooms everyone but tracer" I looked up at the gorilla with confusion,"wait who's tracer" I said out loud then I felt a tap behind me which was the girl with that blue thing around her chest. "Really you don't know me love" she said hurt as I didn't know her at all. I answered with a simple no, "Cheers love the Calvary is here" she said out loud, "Well that phrase I can remember but you say that" I said knowing she said that as I constantly heard that catchphrase talked about among kids and stuff but never really payed attention to who said it. "Well now you know who said that love" she said as she crossed her arms. "Well tracer do you agree for him to be your roommate" the gorilla said, "yea I'm fine with Him Winston" I became confused to what she called the gorilla. "Wait your name is Winston" i said as I didn't know he had a name, "yes David" Winston said as I found out he even had a name. "Tracer can you show David to his new room" Winston asked in a generous toned voice, "yes Winston" as tracer figured out what Winston was going to say before he even said it. "Well then follow me love" tracer said as I saw her move from right next to me to right next the door. "What" I said as I started to check my eyes for something, I didn't understand what she did but all I did was follow her towards our room.

11:45 A.M

As I followed tracer throughout Watchpoint I needed to ask what was her real name because saying tracer every time I see her will make me go crazy, "um tracer can I ask a question" I said looking at a wall with a bunch of photos, "shoot" she said in a energetic tone. "Well if you mind if I ask what is your real name" I said as she turned around and answered my question with "Lena, Lena Oxton" she said as she held out her hand, "Well you already know my first name but my last name is Sandoval just thought I'd let you know" I said as I shook her hand.

A/N sorry about the late upload, it's because I've been busy with work, school and other things in life right now so I'll start going back to the normal weekly upload this week, reviews are greatly appreciated if you see a error let me know so I can fix it. just know I wrote this during 2 in the morning so goodbye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Feeling within me

September 28, 2025 2:30A.M Watchpoint Gibraltar, Lena's room

I couldn't sleep because I started to feel some thing I couldn't tell what it was, now I realized I was feeling guilty for what my old crew did to all those people thanks to something I made. I decided to just stay out in the porch Lena had in her room and I was with a whisky bottle that was next to me and I sat in a chair that overlooked the sea that surrounded Watchpoint, hearing the waves crashing helped me out for a little. Feeling a bit tired I decided to go back when I started to get up there she was standing standing by the door, "What the bloody hell are you doing out here at this time" she asked me wanting answers for why I was out here sitting on a chair in her porch drinking whisky, "I don't suspect that you don't understand what I dealing with at the current moment Lena" i answered back. "I'm sorry David but wh-" she started to talk but then I started to talk when she decided to talk, "why I'm out here is because I feel guilty for what they did those people, people that didn't need to die but thanks to the car I built they are no longer here which I feel like it's my fault it's there blood on my hands " after that I started to drink even more whisky attempting to get rid of the guilt I was feeling. When I started to drink more whisky Lena went up to me and grab the bottle and threw the bottle off the porch then she slapped me. "I'm sorry I had to slap you David but trying to drink your problems away won't help". I stood there holding my now red right cheek, she was right I couldn't just drink my problems away i needed to do something to avenge those people that were innocent, "you're completely right Lena" she stood there now smirking at me, " I can't run away from my problems anymore nor drink them away I need to do something to end it" I said now realizing that my past mistakes all I did was run or just drank my problems away. "No problem Love but can we go back to sleep you have training in a couple of hours" I passed her looking for a clock then I found one and it read 2:43 A.M, "ah shit well thanks for reminding me so I'm going to go back to sleep" I said as I went to the couch, "Goodnight David" Lena said as she entered her room "Goodnight Lena" I said as I was slowly falling asleep.

May 18, 2025 10:47 A.M A garage apart of the warehouse

4 month before FWB...

"Hey David get over here" shouted Rodger as I was finishing up creating the metal support that was needed around the buggy, "Did it come in" I ask as I was nearly done with all 4 cars all I needed was the metal frames. "Look in the box and then tell me" he said as he was drinking his coffee, as I opened the big human sized box that was filled with the last component I needed to make my blueprint come to life. "Perfect everything else is done the engine the tires the frame all I needed was this thanks Rodger" I said thankfully as I carried the box towards the 4 buggies, "No problem kid" he said as he left the garage leaving me to continue working on the buggies.

September 29, 2025 Watchpoint 10:28 A.M

I woke up with a headache that didn't bother me to much but I looked in front of me seeing a whisky bottle nearly empty, "She's right I can't be blaming my self for everything that I make" I said as I was stretching. I decided instead of staying on the couch I slept on I went to see my teammates that I will be working with. The moment I entered some of them looked at me then went back to their conversations meanwhile the one in the green tanktop came up to me, "well sup David well I'll introduce myself, my name is the one and only Lucio" he said as I heard some song coming from a amplifier he had on him. "Well nice to meet you Lucio but what is that song that you're playing from what I can assume is a amplifier" I said as I was point to a gun that look like a amplifier, "Oh this, this is my sonic amplifier this is my weapon of choice in the battlefield" he said as he pulled it out. "Nice well I'm just be heading out" I said as I went to the kitchen to get something to eat, "what do you mean you'll be heading out" he said as he was holstering his sonic amplifier. "I'm going to my garage" I said as I was leaving "alright see ya" he said as I already left the cafeteria they were all In, "Hey Jack" Lucio said as he made his way to his table, at his table was him, Angela, Lena, Winston, Reinhardt, torbjorn , Genji and Hanzo. "What is it" he said as he finished his food while everyone else was talking amongst each other, "Why does David have a garage" he said as he was confused about him having a garage. "Well you already know why" he responded to his question. "I do?" He said really confused, "well I'll tell you again he created the car that was apart of that job at first world bank in D.C" he said as he stood up. "Really well then he is one smart man to create something like that but he used it for the wrong reason" he said as he started to go towards his room.

David's Garage 11:07AM

When I entered the garage solider set up from r me I thought it would be more like shit well it wasn't it had new tools, new floor, new equipment, and well I was happy , well I was happy because I was given brand new equipment and tools I can work with while in the other garage that was when I was with them was a lot older and was used and was on the verge of breaking in my hands due to how old they were. So with that I started to look around my new garage then I found a office that had a desk, a nice view of the ocean, a computer with the overwatch symbol on it, a chair and blueprint paper and there was a lot of blueprint paper. So I went and grabbed one and I recalled that I had a safe with a bunch of blueprints. "Holy shit i need to get to that warehouse in dc but how I'm no pilot and wait.." I recalled that Lena was a pilot, maybe just maybe I can ask her to take me to D.C so I can get those blueprints and maybe run into my old crew but I highly doubt that because they always get rid of their evidence by burning where we planned everything for the first world bank. To my luck Lena entered my garage so I had to ask her if she can take me, "Lena I need a favor alright" I said in a polite accent, "well depends on what is it" she said in her lovely Brit accent, "I need you to take me to D.C" I said because I need to know what happened to those blueprints are they still in the safe or are they in the hands of the most wanted gang in America. "Sure love when do we leave" she said as she was starting to call someone probably Winston to let him know that me and her are going to dc to check something out. "Tonight" I said immediately, "alright I'll let Winston know alright love" she said as she started to talk to Winston about how we are checking something out in D.C. Good news was that we were leaving tonight bad news is that I don't know what happened to my

A/N: Sorry about the late upload I was a bit under the weather so yeah Im better now and will be able to continue the normal schedule so with that said goodbye


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A mistake

A/N: Sorry for the late upload thanks to all the midterms I have to study for and doing projects for other classes so expect me to upload probably next Thursday around that time with that said on with the story.

September 29, 2025 8:30 P.M flying over Washington D.C

I was sitting near the exit of the plane looking at what used to be where I lived but with everything that was happening it felt the last time I was here in D.C was a lifetime ago. The city known as Washington D.C it was quiet, and didn't have much problems besides them. During September some big time DJ that went by the name of Alesso hosted a concert for new artists to show up and show what they have and occasionally he went up there started to preform even though it's his concert.

As I was thinking I heard the distant beat from a distant it sounded nice and upbeat I think that the song Alesso was playing was Falling but I didn't pay much attention to it. I noticed that Lena was walking my way but then I started to panic realizing that she wasn't in the pilot seat, "heya" she said as she walked up to me then did a two finger salute but I was clenching the edges of the seat with my fingers because I was afraid of heights "Lena why aren't you at the pilot seat" I said in a nervous tone because well she wasn't flying and I'm thinking that in any second the plane is going to start heading towards the ground at high speed.

"oh it's in autopilot don't worry" she said as I was releasing my grip from my seat, "wait do you hear that?" She said as she started to look out the window, "what's that" she started to tap me then I looked out then window I immediately realized what she was talking about, "well it's a concert" I said as she smacked the back of my head, "i know that I mean who's the host of it" Lena said as she was walking back to the pilot's seat. "Some big time DJ known as Alesso" I said as I started to move from my seat near the exit to the copilot's seat, "I want to go to it" she said as she started to fly towards the concert, I started to grip the edge of the seat yet again as she made the helicopter move to the left. "Wait no we can't remember I need to go to my warehouse" I said as the music started to get louder and louder by the second "my helicopter my rules" she said as we were landing not too far from the concert.

"Look you can go and enjoy the concert I'll walk to the thing I have to do ok" I said as I started to walk away from the helicopter but then Lena blinked in front of me stopping me where I stood and she said "No you have the whole sodding day to go there let me ask you a question do you ever relax or take a day off from work or anything" she said as she grab my hands to lead me towards the concert, "look I can understand that you worry that I never give myself some time to myself but you're right tonight and tonight only I'll join you" I said regretting the choice i just made to go with her to the concert that was close to us, "really?" she said as there was a growing smile on her face, "really" I said to respond to her question. "Alright lets go" she said as she grab my hand and started to run with me in her hand towards the entrance of the concert.

Alesso's concert 9:30PM

When we entered the concert everyone was wearing some sort of bright color paint on their skin and face, I was wearing a black jacket and black shorts while Lena was wearing her normal attire, one teen stated to walk up to me and Lena and said to me "Yo you're not even painted dude" I answered back with a simple "ok and" the guy said that this was starting to become a rave.

While all of this was happening Lena was watching me argue with this guy about how I'm not in rave attire and I should leave while Lena wasn't either but then she quickly blinked away then came back with a whole new attire that didn't look like her. (Imagine her punk skin)

"heya" she said as I was dumbfounded and the guy in front of us said "damn now you're in rave attire but your friend here isn't so you can stay while he can go" as he was saying that he was pointing to me then i said to Lena "It's alright you can stay but I'm gonna go alright" as I started to walk towards the exit but Lena tried to stop me but it was to late I already left but Lena tried calling me but I just kept walking I wanted her to have fun but I'm not going to be the reason why she isn't going to have fun at this concert so with that I put my mind on where I originally wanted to go the warehouse I needed to see if my safe is still there or not.

Warehouse district 11:30 PM

I finally arrived at the warehouse but when I looked at it, it was burned down well I shouldn't be surprised by that because they told me that after every job they do they have to get "rid" of the evidence by getting rid of evidence they meant they always burn down where they have everything at like blueprints, the plan, who does what, and how much was the take.

"Mierda"(shit) I said when I entered my office it was all burned the desk the computer everything but here to me hoping that one thing didn't burn so I went to my desk and pushed it out of the way of the safe. "I must have the luck of the devil" I said as I saw what I wanted to see, the safe was intact under my desk so I put the code in for me to unlock it and when it open I saw all of my prototypes of cars I made but were meant for a different purpose, some cash, and a photo of my family.

I haven't talked to my family in so long I really should go visit them but that thought quickly went away as I heard Lena's voice from where I was, I grabbed everything including my family photo which was my father, my mother, my two younger brothers and our dog. "I'm in here" I said as I rolled the blueprints she entered and said "look sorry I took to long to come I was enjoying it there" I responded with "if you liked staying there then go back don't let me drag you down go have fun Lena don't worry about me" I said that with meaning to it because I don't want to be the reason that Lena isn't having fun. "No I'm done I'm not going back but you got what you wanted from ere right love" she said as I showed her the blueprints, "I'll show you it in more detail when we get back alright" I said as I rolled it back, "promise?" She said, "yes I promise that I will show you my blueprints when we get back to Watchpoint ok" I said as I started to leave, "fine" she said annoyed because we had a long trip back.

Lena's helicopter 12:49 AM

As we were walking back Lena got back in her normal attire and I held my blueprints in hand until we reached the helicopter, I saw the helicopter and I entered it with out a word. "You ok there?" She said as she started the helicopter up, "I really don't know I'm just physically and mentally tired Lena ok" I said as I started to lie down, "alright alright I'll let you get some shut eye don't worry" she said realizing I was already asleep.

"Warning: missile lock on" the computer said as I felt groggy Lena was trying to avoid it but it was too late, I heard an explosion near the tail of the helicopter and I look out realizing we were going down but then everything went black as I felt something hit me near my fore head. "DAVID" I heard Lena scream out but I didn't respond I kept hearing her call out my name but I couldn't. "Oh my god" Lena said as I was covered in rubble and she pulled me out of the rubble I was in, she immediately pulled out her cell and started to call Watchpoint for mercy and a helicopter for me and her as I looked to

My right I saw the helicopter in flames as if it was a big bonfire but before I could say a word i started to close my eyes thinking I might die right here and now but I didn't because I became unconscious in Lena's arms.

again I'm really sorry about the late upload.


	7. Awakening

Chapter 7: Awakening

Joseph's POV

September 29, 2025 1:27 AM Near Alesso's concert

We were waiting for him, me, James, and Roger were just waiting for him we saw him coming in a helicopter that was flown by that girl that was with Overwatch.

"So looks like he joined the Feds well" Roger said as he picked up a lock on launcher and started to aim towards the helicopter, "Wait guys why are we even trying to kill him at all what is this is going to even accomplish" Joseph said to both of them.

"Well what this going to do is prevent him from ratting us out to the Feds so he can save his own skin so if we kill him" James said as he loaded the missile into the launcher Roger was holding, "he won't rat us out and we can continue our crime spree with the banks" Roger said as he started to aim the launcher towards them.

"Alright it's locked on hang on" Roger said as he was about to launch it, "alright launch it" James said as he and I covered our ears. "FIRE IN THE HOLE" Roger said as he launched the missile at them.

As we were recovering from the noise the launcher made when it fired the helicopter they were in started to fall, "Mission accomplished boys drinks on me" Roger said as he started to put the launcher back into the van we came in.

"Hell yes" James said as he entered, "Joseph you coming" he said to me as I was trying to process this, they didn't have to kill him, he would've kept his mouth shut because he was one of us as well. "Yeah just looking at the view" I said as I was trying to hide the sadness in my voice because we had killed one of our own.

Lena's POV

September 30, 2025 2:30 AM Watchpoint Gibraltar

"What happened Lena" Angela said as she was tending David's wounds, "I don't know Ange one moment we were fine next thing we were shot out of the sky" I said as Ange entered the medical area of Watchpoint. After we entered agents started to ask me and Ange what happened to him and me.

I was especially worried as he had a piece of shrapnel stuck in his forehead and had a major wound starting from his left eye to his upper lip, "Alright I can get rid of the scar he had gained but with this piece of shrapnel in his head I don't think I can do much" Angela said as she started to stitch up some of his wounds with a needle and thread.

"What do you mean you can't do much about the shrapnel" Lucio said as I was going to ask her because that piece of shrapnel looked like a horn coming from his head, "Well I can actually do something but it's going to take some time before I can commence the surgery to remove the shrapnel from his skull" she said as she finished stitching up his wounds and started to apply some sort of gel like substance on his scar. "Don't worry this is only going to fix the scar from forming and will repair the skin tissue that was lost when he received that wound" she said as she took of the glove that had that thing on it.

"Wait why can't you do the surgery now" I said as more agents started to surround David looking at his wounds and such, "I don't have the right equipment to remove the shrapnel from his skull without making him brain dead Lena" she said as she started to walk away but I walked and talked with her when we decided to let David rest in his room and let him get his energy back.

"Well how long will it take for the equipment to arrive" I said as we entered the living quarters of Watchpoint, "about 3 weeks Lena" she said as there was something in her voice but i couldn't tell what it was. "Look if i order it now it comes in 3 weeks so i need to go so I can order the equipment so we can commence surgery as soon as possible alright" Ange said as she entered her room leaving me out here in the halls.

David's POV

November 2, 2025 6:07 AM patient room #4

As I woke up I felt a sharp pain all over my face which started at my right side of my forehead which was where the most pain was to my upper lip, "Where the hell is everyone" I said as I started to take off the IV tube that was connected to my right arm.

When I finally took it off a alarm was set off, I thought someone had entered Watchpoint but the reason the alarm went off was that I took off my IV tube out of my arm. "David relax" I see Angela enter the room with her messy blond hair and I could tell that she had just woken up thanks to me sounding the alarm. "I'm sorry Angela did I wake you" I said as I knew I had woken her up because she was tired, "David have you gotten to a mirror yet" she said as I shook my head, "Well follow me" she said as I followed her to the bathroom.

"Alright before you freak out do-" she said as I interrupted her by saying"What do you mean freak out did I lose a eye or something" I said as I started to become terrified of what had happened to me. "Well look in the mirror" she said as she back away from the mirror.

as I walked very slowly towards the mirror I started to think to myself that did my face changed or something but that was quickly debunked as I saw something black appearing in the mirror before me, "what the hell"I said as I started to have tears come down as I looked to my forehead that there was a medium size piece of shrapnel sticking out like if I had a horn but instead of it being white and curved it was black and straight.

As I started to cry Angela walked towards me but I stood still as she was trying to comfort me during this time. "It's ok let it out" she said as my tears went from nothing to tears that kept coming out. I couldn't take it anymore, all the guilt that built up within me and with this made me break. I started kept crying into Angela's shoulder as she was patting my head saying that it wasn't good that I held all this emotion built up within me but I should talk to someone I cared for or was able to trust.

"Thank you really" I said as I stopped crying but when she looked into my eyes all she probably saw was my red eyes from crying too much. "It's fine but I need you to go back to sleep alright" she said as she helped me back to my bed, she was still in her Pj's which consisted of a white t shirt with a mini overwatch symbol on the top right of the shirt and had Pajama pants on, I put the IV back into my vain and what Angela did was she pulled up a chair and put her feet up and started to fall asleep. "What are you doing" I said as i didn't know what she was doing, "well i was thinking that we can get some shut eye since its 6 in the morning and by the way you were unconscious for about 4 days" when she said four day I nearly fainted hearing that I was knocked out for 4 days.

"Well I don't know what to say Angela" I said as I was telling the truth because after being KO for 4 days of my life I didn't know what to say, "Save it we'll talk about this later but for now can we get some sleep" she said as she started to fall asleep so I handed her a pillow and a blanket from my bed and I started to fall asleep as well because I need to get off the fact that I have a piece of shrapnel wedged into my skull.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Determination

November 4, 2025 10:25 A.M David's Garage

Lena told me that my blueprints didn't survive the crash but she managed to find one. The one blueprint that I haven't named at all but the design required a big rig and I thought about trashing the whole thing entirely but then I realized that the design was able to counter the ramp buggy entirely. The ramp buggy's ramp had a very small gap between the ground and the ramp it self but the big rig... It was something.

Someone came in and brought me back from my thoughts to reality. "David you in here" I turned towards the entrance of my garage which I saw Winston walking around seeing where I went because I felt better then I left my room in the medical wing where mercy was watching me until i made a full recovery from my injuries.

"I'm in here Winston" I shouted from my office towards him to let him know I was in my office. "Ahh there you are Angela was worried sick about you when you weren't in your room" Winston said as he was cleaning his glasses. "Well I'm in here and I just figured out how to counter the ramp buggy's ramp" I said as I was finishing the blueprint that I didn't even come up with a name for.

"Well wait what did you say" he said as he was approaching me. "Well I just said that I figured out how to counter the ramp buggy's ramp with the car I'm working on it doesn't have a name yet so I-" Winston interrupted me by saying "how did you manage to do it" he said. "Well looking at the car it self I made it to where there would be a small gap between the ramp part of the buggy and the road so it would create the angle to launch whatever you were driving straight at and well with this big rig it counters that entirely by have the hood of the big rig being replaced with a wedge for the hood" I said as I started pointing towards certain parts of the blueprint to show Winston what I was talking about.

"So the wedge of the big rig counters the ramp buggy entirely" he said as I started to make a list I needed to get in order to create this blueprint. "In theory yes" I said as I finished making the list and started to put the blueprint away. "What do you got there David" Winston said as he started to point towards the piece of paper I had in my hands. "Well it has all the things I need in order to create the blueprint like things for the engine stuff for the wedge and some stuff for the tires just to name a few big guy" I said as he asked for the paper.

"Well don't worry about a thing I'll be able to get the things you need for this" he said as he adjusted his glasses and started to read the list and walk towards the exit. "Really even including the big rig" I said with some hope because I really didn't want to go through the trouble to get one. "Yes even including the big rig don't worry about it I'll get everything you need so relax David" he said as he exited the garage.

11:48 A.M Shooting Range

I was in the range a couple of times every now and then but the reason I always came to the range is for two reasons one I needed the practice because being locked away in jail for a month really did mess with my accuracy I always hit my shot where I aimed but now I didn't even hit the targets, second it helps me calm down from the stress I had in life but during when I was shooting a Dessert eagle Angela came in.

"David there you are I was worried sick for you" she said as she gave me a hug for no apparent reason. "Well nice to see you too Angela but why were you trying to find me" I said as I put the weapons I got out back in the gun locker because I was down for now, "well you're my patient and you still need to recover from your wounds and we need to talk about that" she said as she started to point towards the right side of her forehead meaning it was relating to the piece of shrapnel wedged into my skull.

"Well nice to know that you care about me and yeah but we can talk about that when I finish putting the guns away" I said as I was still putting weapons I had out away. "Well I'm done now so lead the way doc" I said to her then we started to head to the medical wing again well for me because I snuck out during the night and I figured out how to take out the IV tube out without sounding the alarm so I could continue my plans with the blueprint at night then return before dawn.

11:49PM patient room #4

"Well David stay in here until you fully recovered ok please for me" Angela said as she was leaning on the doorframe. "I'll try goodnight Angela" I said as I started to get some sleep. Once it passed 12 I started to get up and take out the IV tube then I started to get dressed then I made my way back towards my garage. It was a foolproof plan till I saw Lena near the entrance of my garage. "Shit how can I get pass her" I said to myself as she started to walk towards my way, "Fuck Fuck" I started to panic as I didn't have a hiding spot but then she saw me. "David what you doing out ere' love" she said as I started to stand up.

"Well I wanted to go to my garage and start the plans for my blueprint which I still need to make a name for" I said as I started to walk towards my garage till Lena stopped me with her hand on my chest. "Well allow me to help or I'll tell Ange" she said as I stood there wide eyed with my response being a immediate yes then we made our way towards my garage and I went to my office as she followed me there.

8:39 AM David's garage

As I woke up from my nap Lena made up a name for my blueprint on a sticky note on the top left corner of the blueprint. "Phantom Wedge I like it" I whispered to myself as I saw Lena on the couch of my office asleep. As I started to wake up I heard my garage door open, when I looked at the entrance I saw a big rig being drove by 76 and Winston on the back of it with all the parts I needed.

"Holy shit did you get every single thing on that list" I said as I was approaching them and inspecting the big rig it self. "Yeah that's everything on that list so do what you will with them" Winston said as 76 got out of the big rig. "Well hopefully you can build this I want to see whatever you are building in action" he said as him and Winston started to leave.

"Well thank you Winston and thank you 76 as well" I said as I started to unbox the parts from its packaging. "You're welcome " they both said as they left leaving me the big rig, the parts and Lena sleeping upstairs. All I know is two things one Angela is going to be pissed at me and two I am now determined to finish this project now known as the Phantom Wedge.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: For The Kill Part I

November 7, 2025 6:30PM David's Garage

It's been two days ever since I started the Phantom project, and within those two days I was able to finish the project. As I was making the finishing touches to it I heard some familiar voices coming from the entrance of the garage.

"Well look who it is" I said as I took off my welding mask and wiped the sweat of my forehead as I faced them. "Sup David" Lucio said as he was listening to his songs from his headphones, "Good afternoon David" Winston said as i replied with a simple hello then there she was.

Angela was really pissed at me because I broke her promise and I left the patient room yet again but I had to finish this, this masterpiece that was in the making. "I'm sorry Angela I really am ok but if you can't forgive me I can understand why" I said as I looked away from them.

"I'm not angry David I'm just worried" she said as I started to look at her and she stared at my eyes making eye contact with me. "Worried? What do you mean you're worried" I said as I started to realize what she was worrying about, she was worried about me. "Well look I'm fine, I'm truly am besides the piece of shrapnel wedged into my skull I'm fine" i said to her making her sigh which was a step to make her stop worrying about me.

"Wait where's Lena" Winston said to me as I told him that she was taking a nap upstairs in my office on the couch because she was helping me out with the phantom wedge. "So that's what its going to be called am I correct" he said as he adjusted his glasses, "yes you are and speaking of" I said as I started to walk towards the big object that was covered with a very large tarp over it. "Don't worry come I want to show you guys this" I said as they got behind me, "feast your eyes on this" I said as I pulled the tarp off the phantom wedge that was covered by the tarp.

"Holy shit" I heard Lucio say as they were looking straight at the part that caught their eyes which was the wedge that was covering the engine. "So you made this" I replied to Angela's question with a simple yes but that Lena helped out during the whole thing but that I created the blueprint then she helped me out creating it physically.

As they were admiring it 76 came running through the garage then he told everyone something that I didn't want to hear at all. "What" I said as I didn't want to believe what he just had said to us, "I said that your old crew just teamed up with talon" he said again for the third time to me. I stood there attempting to process this new information as he needed to tell me one more thing before he leaves, "we found the location of one of your old crew members" 76 said to me, "where" I said as I started to go upstairs to where my office was. "At a mountain near hanamura" he said as I said to him if we can go and attack the base he said sure and he said how many the phantom can hold and I told him that the phantom can have 2 in the front and on the back can fit 8.

"Alright then I'll bring along Reinhardt, Angela, Reaper, Widowmaker, Lena, Hanzo, Genji, Ana, you, and me and when we leave to go to the base we're going to destroy the base and see if your old crew member is still there" he said as he left. "Understood" I said as I closed the door to my office, 'I really need to keep creating these blueprints and I know that they have four of my blueprints' I thought about the ones that they took and those include the ramp buggy, the venom GT v2, and the one that I wished they hadn't took was the firebird 3000.

9:30PM conference Room

"All right people we have a mission" 76 said to well the group of people that he wanted on this assignment which was Lena, Rein, Ana, Hanzo, Genji, Widowmaker, Reaper, Angela, and me.

"The mission is simple, destroy talon's base of operations" he stated as he started to show photos of the base at Hanamura, he also said that one of my crew members was also there at that base, "we will be going in 15 minutes so get ready and David" I looked at him when when he said my name and said to move the phantom into the airfield because we are taking it with us.

9:45 PM Airstrip

As I was in the phantom I started to drive it into the cargo ship. We had 2 cargo ships, one that has the phantom and the other with all of us in it. "You ready David" I heard Genji said under his visor I just responded with a sure but I had to think about what will I do when I see whoever is at that base, someone I trusted, someone that I could call my brother but instead I get stabbed In the back when they shot down the heli I was in.

Now i couldn't even think about what will I do when I see whoever is at that base. What I can say is that it's not going to be pretty, I will show no mercy after what they did to me which resulted in the shrapnel caught in my skull.

"Earth to David, ello anyone there in that head " I heard Lena saying to me as she was knocking on my forehead. "Err Shit sorry I-" I was going to explain why I started to drift off but then I was interrupted by Lena. "What's going on with you" she asked me with a worried yet there's something else in her tone that I couldn't hear. "Sorry I was thinking about what the hell am I going to do if I see whichever one that is there from that crew" I said as Lena understood what i was going through.

"Well all of us are 'ere so don't worry we'll do whatever we can to put that person in a cell far far away from you" she said as everyone started to agree but I had my intentions then Reinhardt started to go on about how that justice should be unleashed on those who deserved it and I had to go through one of his stories.

Even though they were interesting I couldn't help but think about what I will do to whoever is there. My head started to hurt from all this thinking so I told the rest of the crew that I was going to catch some z's and that I'll see them tomorrow. After I lay there for about what seem for 3 hours my eyes started to close and soon I was consumed by sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: For The Kill Part II

12:47 AM Hanamura in front of Talon's Base of Operations

It was midnight and we decided that this was the time we can attack them. There we were a mile or two away from the road block and well there was a couple of road blocks in place I didn't know why but hey more fun for me.

"All right everyone I'll run through this one more time, widow I need you to provide sniper support from that mountain near the base" 76 said as he loaded his pulse rifle, "Oui" she said, "next I want Ana, Rein, Mercy, Reaper, Genji, Hanzo and David on the wedge I'll be on as well" he said as he told everyone to go to there position.

"David ain't that the suit you wore during your time with them" Genji said as he took off his visor to breath the air that he grew up with, "Well shit I have a another suit but it's all black with a white shirt and a black tie" I said as I pulled them out of my duffle bag that contained my weapon of choice which was dual wield m1911s along with a revolver filled with three bullets and extra magazines for my Colts.

"All right what about to cover your face" Genji said still with his back facing against me, "Oh don't worry about that I got that covered" i said as I put the finishing touch on my suit which was my new mask. Completely different from my old one that I used with Them which was a gas mask with a skull on it now this new mask well not a mask but a helmet was a glossy mirrored helmet with the visor completely hiding my face which was good for me but still I was able to do everything else I can.

5 minutes later...

"Alright here it is" I said as I finished fixing my tie and was adjusting my bulletproof vest and rolling up my sleeves then putting on my black gloves. "Damn I can hardly tell who is under that helmet" Genji complemented my outfit while he finished putting back his visor on the lower half of his face. "All right lets go the others are waiting Genji" I said as I started to make my way back to the group, "yeah I'm coming" he said as he started to walk with me back to them.

When we got back then didn't even know it was me under the helmet, "well let get this started" 76 said as he got in the back with the rest of them then Angela decided to go in the passenger seat. "Why aren't we moving" I heard Reaper say under his mask, "well sorry I had something on my mind" i told him which was a lie, "alright here we go" I shouted.

The engine roared to life, as I started to drive I turned off my head lights to put some fear into them when I turned them back on, as I was driving my radio turned on and it started to play Take a joyride by Take a Daytrip and it felt right. As I look at my tachometer it already reached 100 miles and I turned on my headlights and all I heard was the screaming of a talon solider that realized too late and the roadblock was gone like the cars were destroyed.

As I was clearing the roadblocks I heard Rein laughing while he said "Is that all you got" he shouted at the top of his lungs to the talon soldiers while Soldier 76 said "I got you in my sights" he started to gun down the rest of the talon troops. I started to slow down because we were almost at our target. "We're here get the explosives" I shouted out of the widow, then as I got out of the wedge I felt a gun being placed around my head, "get on your knees you fu-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because the spider took her shot. "Thanks widow" I said into the walkie talkie I had in me, "No problem now get moving I got you guys covered" she said as I said a another guy get shot in the head.

"Who has the bag" I shouted, "I Got them lets get moving shall we" Ana said as she had the duffle bag with her that held the explosives that was needed to blast this base into a million pieces which junkrat said to me while I got on the plane back at Watchpoint.

As we were walking through the base we found the power room and I decided that I was the one to plant the explosives around the room. As I was finishing planting the last bomb I shouted to everyone that we were ready to leave and detonate the bomb but all we have to do is to get a safe distance from this place.

As we ran back to the entrance of the base I saw a talon soldier crawling away from the base but I knew who it was. I flipped the guy over so that I can confirm who it was that I thought it was and I was right, James was here in my hands. "Please-e-e h-have me-ercy" he said as he was coughing up blood from his mouth, "well I'm sorry but you don't deserve mercy James" I said as I pushed him to the ground.

"h-how" he said "how what" I ask because he didn't even finish his question. "How do y-you know my n-name" he said as he looked at me with fear in his eyes, "Simple" I took off my helmet then I looked at him again and the look on his face change from fear to completely terrified. "How we k-k-killed you" he said as started to back away from me, "Well you should've check the crash site because well here I am" I said as I pulled out my revolver and I clocked it. "NO Please anything, I'll do anything PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" he screamed the last part at me while I already made my mind up, they all had to die for what they have done.

"David Don't pull the trigger" I heard Lena say to me while I had the gun against Jame's forehead. "Lena do you know what he had done he killed civilians, innocent people that didn't have to die" I said as I was ready to pull the trigger so I can end this motherfucker's life.

"David do it this low life criminal thinks he can get away from his crimes without any consequences don't end it here" I heard 76 say to me while Reaper started to agree with him. "David it's your choice kill him or put him away in a cell that he will rot forever till the day he dies" I heard Reinhardt say to me as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I started to think then I looked at Angela she she looked at me with a face telling me that I should do it end this fucker's life then I looked back at him. "Please David don't do th-" he couldn't finish his sentence, he was now dead, 'one down two left' I thought to myself as I started to walk away.

As I looked back at the base I gave 76 the detonator and I told him to do it. He gave me a nod and pressed the button, in the far distance I heard a loud boom which means that our mission was a success. I looked at the base which was a big patch of fire like if a football field was set on fire.

"One down, two to go" I said to myself, "what did you say David" Angela said to me as she was standing watching the base on fire then at me. "Oh nothing Angela it's nothing" I said to her as I started to get up and go to the wedge which had scratches all over the wedge and there was also blood on it as well but I didn't care, all I cared about was that it was my first mission which was a success and I killed one out of the three that needed to die.

"Alright David get us back to the airstrip lets head back to Watchpoint" 76 said to me as I said "yeah get everyone on then we'll start moving" I said as I turned on the engine. "David I have a question" Lena said to me because Angela and Lena decided to switch seats.

"Ask away Lena" I said as 76 said that everyone was on board, "why did you kill him" she said, there were many reasons that I had like he killed civilians, he betrayed me which put me in jail just to name a few off the top of my mind, "he was one of them and he killed civilians Lena innocent people that didn't deserve to die that day" I said as we started to drive away from the vantage point that we had to see the base burn to the ground.

A/N: So I decided that I'll upload this a day or 2 earlier then normal so I can relax for a bit then go back to writing this story so Goodbye and have a nice day ~W4ND


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Aftermath

10:56 AM Lena's Room November 29, 2025

As I was relaxing on Lena's couch I kept questioning myself 'what came over me last night' I thought about that for the whole time ever since we landed back at Watchpoint. What did I become last night as if I had the urge to kill as if James wasn't enough to satisfied my thirst to keep killing them.

I was looking at the ceiling until a certain Brit came in front of me. "David are you ok you're doing that again" she said as she sat in the chair next to the couch. The thing that kept happening to me was where I would space out and I would think about anything that was on my mind, this started after I killed James but why though.

After my attention went from the ceiling to Lena Angela came running into the room. "Lena...David..go..to...the...cafeteria" she said as she was at a loss of breath, "Wait why do we need to head towards the cafe" Lena said as I just ran towards the cafe if she was out of breath that means that she ran towards our room which means that something happened.

11:24 AM

As I entered the cafeteria I saw that everyone was looking towards the television that was on the news channel. What I saw was something I never thought I would see in my entire life. It was them but with some new faces like some dude rocking a Mohawk that was painted blue holding a M-16 with a grenade launcher under the barrel, some guy in a biker jacket with two sawed off shotguns, a man with a all black suit with a plague mask, a man that was dressed in a suit as well but he had tattoos around his body almost like Hanzo but it wasn't on his arm but his whole body, a guy with what looked like white powder on his suit but one of his sleeves was rolled up while he had a revolver on his left hand and a white bag in his other, then there was those two.

 _Alright just a heads up in the next part if you don't like the idea of execution and such then just skip the next part but if it doesn't then ignore this then_.

As I looked at the screen they were all in a bank and there were civilians there as well. Some were hiding but some were on their needs and some laid there on the ground. "DAVID if you're watching this then you know that you killed James" he said as he looked at the camera on the wall, "Well since you killed him we have our well you know our hostages to you know"

Roger said as he took out his Astra A-60 then he grab one of the hostages and he said to her "what's your name sweetheart" he said to her while he had the gun next to her temples "Ash..ley" she said as she was crying. "Ok Ashley do you have kids or anything" he said to her, "Yes I have 2 beauti-" she never ended her sentence as Rodger put a bullet in her. "I don't fucking care about your god damn kids" he said as he grab the next hostage. He did the same thing over and over and over again, he killed mother and fathers to kids that were around the ages of 1 to 13 year olds. Now they have to suffer without their mom or dad due to what I did, all I could do was watch hopelessly as he kept killing people that didn't need to die.

 _Alright so that was it for that so I decided that Rodger being the insane man that he is he did what he did, I don't like the idea of killing people but I needed it so later on you'll see what Rodger's demise will be due to that._

Kill.

Rodger.

Insanity.

All of these things were going on in my head as I made my hand Into a fist, he is going to die I don't care what anyone says I'm going to kill him no matter what.

"David your eyes" Lena said to me as I kept staring at the screen, at that time Angela came into the cafe, everyone was there then after Lena made that announcement of my eyes everyone started to stare at my eyes.

"David let me see please" Angela said as she was trying to turn me around but I kept staring at the screen, "Jesus Christ look at them" I heard Hana say out loud as I started to think out loud. "He is going to die even if it means that I have to die" I said as if there was a other me that wanted to make Rodger suffer a fate worse than death.

"What the hell is this" Genji said towards me as Angela placed her hand on my cheek, my eyes slowly became their normal Black color as I started to look at her. "I..I'm sorry I.."I said as started to look away from everyone, "I'm a monster" I said as I started to go towards the one place that made me calm down, my garage.

12:51 PM David's Garage

As I sat there in my office I went to my secret stash of booze and I left the bottle on my table unopened, how the hell am i suppose to explain that I have a other me that is like that person back in 89 that killed all of those Russians because he kept receiving calls on his answering machine.

My thoughts were interrupted as Angela entered my office but Then she asked me why my eyes started to turn red, "Well Angela I... Shit well I don't know how to explain it but I'll give you the more simple version of it ok" I said as I pulled a chair for to sit on, she sat down then I went to my chair then I started to talk.

"Well the basic version is that I have this other me that is like well" I started to search him up the one guy back from 89 that killed those Russians mobsters, "Ah ha well like this" I said as I just move the monitor towards her. "Really like this" she said as she looked at the photo of the man that was known as the hotline killer. "Yeah he wasn't the only know person that is like that other cases of this happening in the recent years back" I said as there was other cases of this happening back in the year like in 2008, 2014, 2017, 2020, 2022, and now 2025 with me as it's newest case.

"Well you don't have to worry about me Angela alright I'm just a monster now to everyone's eyes yours as well" I said as I got up and looked out the window to the view I had. "No well in my eyes you're a person that is determined to do anything to you put your mind" she said as she stood up from the chair and then I turned towards her to see that she was staring right at my eyes.

"No I'm a monster ok I have this other me" I said towards her while I turned the other way not letting her see my eyes. "David no you're not a monster to anyone even to me you're not a monster but my friend" she said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I just don't know what to do with this to be honest" I said to her while she was standing next to me looking right into my eyes as if she was able to read my soul but I didn't care.

"Angela thank you, for everything I didn't know anything and you're willing to give me surgery to remove this shrapnel off of me and I don't know how to rep-" I was cut off because she pulled me by my shirt into a kiss. I didn't know what to do I was just standing there like a idiot and then I started to blush then she pulled away, "I..I..I" I started to stutter, I was just kissed by a angel known as Angela Ziegler. "Calm down" she said as she put her head on my chest then started to hug me I didn't know what do to I was loss yet here I was spacing out not knowing what to do.

What I did was i returned the hug I don't know if she like me that way like more than just friends but now just like the rest I will try my hardest to protect them from them the D.C Crew that I used to be apart of, I will make each one suffer worse than the last so that when they look at me the last thing that they will feel is fear, the fear of facing me again.

A/N: _so it's my fault that I didn't upload on time I was facing writers block but now that I past that I can get back to writing and if there's any errors let me know so I can fix them, this was written at 2 in the morning so bear with me._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Inner demons

Unknown time, unknown date in a small dark room

I was starting to wake up then instead of me seeing Lena's living room I see that I'm in a dark room with one door in it. "What..where am I" I said as I put my hand on my head due to the major headache I gotten. As I was trying to wait this out maybe it was something that overwatch done to see if I would... Change, all of that was quickly ruled out because on the door it said open me on a sign next to it so I did what it told me and on the other side was something I didn't expect to see.

On the other side was 3 men sitting in chairs with masks on them but they all looked similar to me due to the shrapnel because it went through the mask. The room was destroyed because there was water dripping down from the roof, rats running around into the holes in the wall, and their was a smell that didn't make sense, That smell was blood.

"Well look who it is" the guy with a donkey mask said , he was to my left, and he was wearing my casual clothes as well then he started to continue with stuff like "Oh you don't know your true self?" And "maybe We should keep it that way" he ended it then my attention went to the man in the middle of the room.

He was wearing a rooster mask, and he had my suit on that I wore when we went to destroy that talon base as well then he said to me "Oh but I know you" then he continued with "Look at my face. You'll see me again real soon" then he said to look at the man to his left which was a man with a owl mask and he had a suit I owned 'how the hell does all of these people have the exact same clothes as me something is off about all of this' I thought to myself.

When I looked at the guy with the owl mask he shouted at me "I don't know you!" Then he started to say questions like "why are you here" and more but then he ended it with "you're no guest of mine!" he shouted at me then he.. Vanished like if he was nothing.

"Do you really want me to show you who the other side of David truly is?" My attention went from the owl that vanished to the donkey again. "Knowing the other side of you David means that you will know what chaos that side can do" then he said something I didn't quite understand "as of lately you've done something to well I don't know how to quite put it but lets just say that you have well you and him are angry about someone or something so he is awake now" he said as he vanished as well.

"What the fuck is going on" I said as I started to back up, then the rooster looked at me and chuckled "well look I'm not trying to do anything to make you scared of me but the reason you're here is that I just want to let you know that we will help you ok we will help you protect her and everyone else as well" that's when it clicked for me, the clothes, how they know my name, how he mentioned Angela as her and everyone else, then the most obvious clue to figure out who they actually are which was the shrapnel.

"you and the other two as well you're apart of me aren't you" i said I stood there looking at well me but in a rooster mask, "congratulations you figured out who we are well you know what we are doing David tell me David will you protect her?" He said to me as I immediately said yes she saved me, she loves me after I told her about my secret.

"Well you'll see us when you need us the most ok and just a heads up you might want to wake up" he said as something he said made me become wide eyed "wait wake up?" I said. "Just go through the door she's waiting for you" I nodded as I looked back at the door I went through then once I opened it there was a flash of bright white light then...

7:41AM Watchpoint Gibraltar

When I opened my eyes I see that this wasn't Lena's living room, my back felt better and something was on top of my arm, when I looked to my right I became wide eyed yet again that the person next to me was Angela.

She was in her Pjs and there was a bunch of folders on her desk assuming those are everyone's information like blood type, any illness, or anything wrong with them. I had to think about that dream, about what they said to me like my true self, about what the donkey said which was me, about what the rooster said which was also me.

'We will protect her and everyone else' I had to think about that for a bit. How will they protect her and how will they protect everyone else, this was the only thing I thought about for what seems for 2 hours seeing that the time went from 7 to 9 in the morning then I heard the clock's alarm go off which meant that she's waking up right now.

When she hit the snooze button on the alarm she looked at me then said good morning which I said good morning as well, but that dream.. It had to be a nightmare or it wasn't but that was my dream. I got to get this dream out of my mind it was only a dream nothing more nothing less.

"You okay" she said as she started to stretch, "I'm fine but... You know what never mind" I had to think twice about the decision I was thinking about which was to either tell her or to not tell her about my dream, about those other versions of me with those masks.

"No tell me" she said as she looked straight into my eyes, 'alright I'll tell her' I thought quickly "alright look we need to talk" I said as I grab her hand then we sat on the bed. "Alright listen I had a dream last night" I said then she said "ok what happened in this dream", I started to explain what had happened in this dream like how there was 3 of me but with animal masks then they started to say things like my true self, and how they said that they were going to protect everyone else including her as well.

"Well now you know that's what happened in my dream last night and I'm still going to make them pay those fuckers" I said as my hands went from open to a closed fist, "David please calm down ok just look at me please" she said as she put her hand on my cheek again. 'When she puts her hand on my cheek It calm me down. "Thank you again Angela" I said as I started to get out of her bed, "well imma be working on things alright if you need me I'll be in my garage's office alright let anyone else that wants me know that alright" I said as she said yes

before I left she said something that I never thought I would hear her say to me "I love you David I'll see you later ok" I turned around to look at her seeing that she was smiling at me, "I love you too Angela I'll see you around" I said as I needed to make a another vehicle to counter those animals, those criminals that deserve no mercy.

Kill.

Avenge.

Angela.

Friends.

Protect.

I kept hearing these voices in my head which almost sound like that rooster that was in my dream last night. I quickly got rid of the voices knowing that it was just a dream. I still need to figure out where their Main base of operations is not talons but the D.C Crew's base.

There is only one place that I know where they will be located at with some talon agents and the ones that were at the bank where they stood there watching him as he took those innocent lives away from them. That place was located at Washington D.C.

A/N: thought I would upload early today so enjoy and I want to see who knows where I got the idea of when I mentioned those animal masks till then have a good day/Night.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I'm sorry for disappearing for a week with that said on with the story also, the masks that were mentioned was from Hotline Miami._

 _Chapter 13: A Well Deserved Vacation_

11:56 A.M David's Garage December 2, 2025

Winter, it's that time of the year where everyone is either sitting near the fireplace or decides to stay in their rooms yet here I am in my usual clothes which involved my Leatherman jacket, some jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Everyone is celebrating in the cafeteria and here I am working on a prototype which was created over the course of two days which was called the Krieg.

The reason why I called it the Krieg was due to the amount of amour the van had which was equivalent to a tank from the military. Now that I had finished the brainstorming phase of creating a blueprint now I had to actually build the Krieg. The list that I had created and finalized the final list of supplies because the first list had a bunch of scratched out names of supplies that either made the van a lot slower or didn't really have a purpose so I had to make the final copy so that I can hand the final copy of the list to Winston so he can bring me the parts that I needed.

"Hey David, you in here?" someone shouted inside my garage, "in here" I responded to the mystery person that was in my garage. To my surprise, it was actually Fareeha out of everyone in the base she was almost the last one I could think of to come into my garage last two being Amelie and Hana. "oh, Fareeha good morning to you" I said as I was starting to clean the mess I had on my desk which involved a bunch of scrap blueprint paper and a cup of coffee which was now empty. "David I have a question if you don't mind" she said as she took a seat on the chair in front of my desk, "nah I don't mind shoot" I said, "I was wondering if you can teach me how to build a car like if you can help me out is what I am asking of you" she said as that was the last thing I could think of her to say to me, "well I'm actually building one in my spare time would you like to see it" I said as I started to head towards the door, "yes I would" she said as she got up from the chair, I opened the door for her then I proceeded to close the door then I said to her to follow me to the car that I was building.

"well it's a classic thought I'd let you know" I said to her as I had another section of the garage made for the car, as I approached it I looked at the tarp that covered it then I took it off revealing a half built 1969 Dodge Challenger with the engine missing because that was still being built. "how long have you had this here?" Fareeha asked me in a questioned state as she started to get closer to the car, "well I had this in here for about three weeks now I have an engine which you won't believe me when I say this but the engine has about 10,000 RPM and the horsepower on it is about 565" I said as I watched her touching my car her going inside of it looking at the driving wheel letting her look at what I like to a beauty.

"May all agents come to my lab as I have some exciting news" I looked up at the intercoms that was installed into my garage then I looked at Fareeha she was happy but we had to go to see what Winston wanted, "look I wanted to build this alone but seeing how happy you were I'll be kind and let you help me out with this car let this be a learning experience before we actually work on what kind of car you want to build all right" I said as I was approaching the garage's door that lead towards the main building of watchpoint. "really, you'll let me help you out building that car" she said now with a happier attitude, "yes I'll let you help with building my new car ok" I said as I was there standing holding the door open for her. As she was leaving she said for the final time thank you to me for letting her help to build my car but I had said one thank you is fine and that we needed to hurry and get to Winston's lab to hear this exciting news that he has for us all.

12:39 P.M Winston's lab

As me and Fareeha were almost the second to last ones entering his lab last one being reaper Angela was making her way towards me. "Hey if you mind if I ask what were you and Fareeha doing before this?" she said as I was leaning against a wall, "well Angela what Fareeha wanted was for me to show her how to build a car but instead of that I'm letting her help by letting her help me out build a car that I had hidden in my garage" I said as I was looking at her. "oh, wait the car was covered by the tarp right" she said, "yes it was covered by the tarp" I said to her, "I knew that you are building something but I couldn't wrap my head around what was it that you were building" she said as I looked at her with a smile, she made something in me feel more alive, more happier, more well me.

As I was listening to her, Winston finally came back with a jar of peanut butter and a half eaten banana he started to talk, "Good afternoon everyone well I know that all of you are probably wondering what is the news right" nearly everyone shook their heads saying yes "well the news is that since we had a successful mission I was thinking that we needed a vacation since everyone is hard at work so guess where we are going" he said as everyone started to guess random states and cities until Hana said Miami then Winston said that's where we are going for three days then he told everyone to go pack, some ran as some walked towards their dorms. "Winston wait where is everyone going to stay at?" I said as I was wondering where we are all going to stay at. "well I looked around and I booked us a hotel why do you ask" he said as he was finishing up his banana, "cancel the hotel reservations I have a place that we all can stay at" I said as I needed to get ready to leave towards Miami, "what is it that you have in mind David" he said now throwing away his jar of peanut butter and banana peel, "you all can stay at my place I believe there is enough rooms for everyone" I said as I started to remember that I didn't have any of my stuff here so I had to help Angela out with packing. "all right I'll go ahead and cancel the reservations you are going to tell everyone about us going to your place" he said as he sat down on his tire and started to type away on his computer to which I started to say yea and I made my way to help Angela out with packing her stuff up.

1:21 P.M Angela's Room

As I entered I saw her packing her clothes into a travel bag which had the Overwatch symbol and her name on it as well, "hey" I said as I was closing the door to the room, "hey" she replied then I asked her if she needed help with packing and of course she said yes. "so, do you know where we are staying?" she said to me as I started to help her pack some clothes for the coming days at Miami, "well we were going to stay at a hotel but instead we are going to stay at my place over there" I said as I started to wrap up helping her out, "really wait is there enough rooms for everyone?" she asked me out of concern seeing how we have 23 agents that need a room for three days so I decided that we didn't need the attention as of now Overwatch was back but we didn't need the red carpet rolled out for us all everywhere we go.

"look my place back at Miami is big of enough for us all its a big house ok so don't worry about it" I said as I finished packing the last of her clothes, "alright if you say so" she said that as if I was exaggerating about my house or something but that didn't matter. When they see the house that I have all of them will probably be confused or at a loss of words of how beautiful the house is or how big it was. "thank you, David, for the help" she said as she placed a kiss on my cheek, "no problem ill always help you Angela I'll see you on the flight alright see ya" I said as I was walking towards my garage she said bye as well. Now I have to get Fareeha so we can work on the car and I'll be able to teach her a thing or two about how to install and how to tune the engine or something till we leave.

5:19 P.M Hanger 7

All of us were gather in the hanger as the Heli was slowly coming down, it was like a VTOL it was able to carry 50 passenger excluding the pilot and copilot, as I was thinking about how to explain how I got a drug kingpin's house at a really good price because they wanted whoever lived in it deal with what the damage was and the damage to the house was devastating because there was a gigantic hole were a door frame led to what I presumed was the office the kingpin worked in, then there was the bullet holes scattered around the whole house and the worse part was that the guard rails were mostly destroyed and then there was the bloody water which took time but I fixed all of them because I had about 10 years to fix it because I bought the house 10 years ago even to this day it's still mine along with the help from al which help me out rebuild the house from all the damages.

"alright is everyone ready to board?" I heard soldier say out loud and the thing that nearly made me think if I was dreaming or something is that he was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. Nearly everyone was happy and started to get on board to which I was last to get on. "So listen up everyone David here has a announcement to make about where we are staying" Winston said as I said "yeah about that I just want everyone to know that my house used to belong to a drug kingpin and yeah thats pretty much it" I said as we took off, some were asking who was the kingpin that the house used to belong to, Winston wanted to know if there was anything bad for everyone like drugs and such I told him that all the drugs were removed when I was renovating it and I brought it to the police and they gave me a reward for the drug the kingpin made which was called Yayo. "yeah for every pound of Yayo I brought in they gave me $50,000 and I brought in about 50 pounds I'll let you do the math bud" I said as I patted his back making my way to somewhere quiet so I can take a nap till we get there.

7:53 P.M Miami, Florida

As I was starting to wake up from my nap someone told me to go to Lena so I could tell her where to land. "Alright Lena I'm going to put in some coordinates in then just go to them then I'll tell you where to land ok I'm sure you can handle that right" I said as I was starting to punch in the lat and long of my house well mansion is the more proper term but I don't like calling it that to be honest. "yea I can take it from 'ere love you can go and relax" she said as she started to turn the Heli towards the destination on the map. I started to think about how long it has been since I last entered this house if I can remember correctly the last time I entered that house was about a year due to the "job offer" I had received which had caused me to go to jail now here I am.

"David, we have a quick question about that kingpin that lived in your house" I heard someone say to me, I thought it would be Winston but instead I see soldier and reaper which would be among the last people I could think of to ask me anything relating about the kingpin or the house. "well what is it?" I said as I started to get up "well his name if I can remember correctly it's Tony something his last name starts with a m but that is all I can remember" I said hoping I don't have to answer any more questions about the topic of the kingpin. "thanks just wanting to see you know curiosity and stuff" soldier said as he and reaper said thanks once more then left to talk with the others. When I looked over I saw Angela talking with Ana, Genji, Hanzo and Lucio they were probably talking about life and other things happing in their life, Angela saw me looking at her I just smiled as she flashed me with a smile as well then she returned to her conversation with them, all I wanted was to catch up on some sleep because over the past week it felt as if I didn't even get a wink of sleep during my time creating the Krieg.

8:19 P.M above David's House

"David wake your bloody arse up" Lena was right in front of me, I just took a nice little nap now here I am with a what appears to be a pissed off Lena, "Calm down what do you need Lena?" I said as I was starting to stretch, "well where can we land?" she said as I looked out of a window seeing my house. Somewhere fascinated about the how big the house was, some were confused on how I got thus house, and some were happy that they were staying at a place like this. "alright do you see that landing pad near the dock" I said as she was in the pilot seat and here I was directing her to the landing pad, "Ah I see it now thanks Love" she said as I just said your welcome to her. Seeing that everyone was ready to enter my house well mansion they were excited, some were acting as if they got a sugar rush out of now where then there were the ones that were amused of their surroundings, As I was leaning against the wall in the Heli waiting for the ramp to drop.

As the ramp lowered my butler was yelling for everyone to leave saying that this is private property and he was yelling that till he saw me. "Mr. Sandoval are these people with you" he said as he stood there with his hand behind his back "yeah they are Al oh and how are you doing on this fine day?" I said as I started to head towards the doors of my house. "I'm doing just fine sir" he said, "would you mind show our guests to their rooms" I said as I was at the doors, "yes Mr. Sandoval I will show them to their rooms don't worry about a thing" he said as he was leading the group to the doors. I held the doors open which lead to two staircases leading to the same area which was a lounge area, "alright if you would please follow me to your rooms" al said as he was leading each of them to their individual rooms. 'now I got some work to do' I thought to myself, al was a good guy been with me ever since I started to live here and he has been so kind to me ever since now here's hoping that the others will like him. As I was heading to my office I entered the room before my office which had 2 staircases leading to the same room the office.

9:32 P.M Hallways

Soldier's P.O.V

As we were walking throughout his house I saw paintings that were probably the best pieces of art I have seen in my entire life but as we were walking I had kept thinking about what he had said about the kingpin's name 'tony why does that name seem familiar' I kept thinking about how I sorta remembered the name but we were stopped as he started to show which side was which. "Men to the left and Ladies to the right choose whichever room you want if you need anything call Mr. Sandoval or me please enjoy your stay" he said as he started to head back the way we just came from.

As I entered the room near the end of the hallway it was pretty neat and was well maintained for a guest room, it had a TV, a king-sized bed, and fridge filled with beverages including alcohol, and last of all a big bathroom which all of this was pretty good for a guest room and the view was marvelous seeing the sea then the helicopter and the beautiful night sky. It was quite some time but after a bit I heard a knocking at my door and when I opened it, it was Reyes in some causal clothes, he asked me that everyone was called to the dining area because dinner was about to be served.

9:49 P.M Dining area

As everyone was coming in ether groups or by themselves they each took a seat around the table, I wasn't the last to come but our host was. "good evening everyone hope everyone got settle down in their rooms" David said as he took the seat at the end of the table. "I'm starving when is the food ready mate" Jamison said to David and he said that the food is about to be ready as he said to his cooking staff that they are preparing a feast for everyone. After a couple of minutes four chefs came out with dining carts with food on them. The smell of the food was amazing because it smelled like my mom's cooking, "ladies and gentlemen let us have a toast" he said as everyone held up their glass of wine "To the future" he said, "To the future" everyone said as we drank the wine. As everyone started to get what they wanted from the table it was like a big family dinner everyone passing everything around, some having a nice chat with each other and everything felt perfect I wanted to stay in this moment forever having everyone in one place having a good time.

 _A/N: I am so sorry for the late upload thanks to finals and such I had to study for them and now we have a week off from school so I should be able to work on the next chapter during this time so hopefully the extra length should be combining 2 chapters into one big one and the next chapter we are going to see David's other side come out and how the others will react to this new side of David so till then have a good day/night_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Deadline

Unknown date, Unknown Location, Unknown time

"This place again?" I said as I started to get up from the floor in a same room I was when I met my other sides. When I opened the door there they were same clothes, same mask, and still had the piece of shrapnel in their heads. "welcome back David" as I entered the same room but this time if felt different, this time there were dead people around the three and when I started to look at them they had the talon brand on them. "You did this David" said the rooster and I just didn't understand what he meant, saying that I did this, that I killed these talon agents but there was a body that caught my interest. When I got to the body the owl said if I really wanted to know whose body it is, I had to know now who's body it is and I pray to god that it isn't Angela. When I flipped the body, I didn't believe my eyes for what I saw, the body that was riddled in bullets was me. "sorry that you had to see this but your death isn't that far now in fact it's a lot closer than you think it is "the rooster was starting to get up but I was stuck, I couldn't move my eyes from my body, "so I will leave 3 facts for you ok one, your death isn't far now two, a war is coming and it's coming this way and three say goodbye to everything you've loved also you won't be getting any more of these dreams this is goodbye David" when I turned to look at the rooster the other two disappeared and there he was with a magnum in his hand and he pulled the trigger, darkness.

5:30 A.M December 3, 2025 Miami, Florida

I got up quickly looking around seeing if I was still dreaming and thank god, I wasn't dreaming anymore, I was drenched in sweat and I looked around and I just went to look out the window to see the sun rise. 'your death isn't far now' those words kept repeating in my head what I saw was me dead, killed by bullets and the other thing he said started to worry me, 'a war is coming and it's coming this way' I didn't believe what he said at all but when I saw my own body drenched in blood and bullets I started to believe him that there was a war coming and my death was around the corner.

So, with time I had I started to prepare if anything was to happen here. I started to go to my office there I had a m16 with a grenade launcher underbarrel and I had one magazine that was taped to another magazine that was flipped so all I had to do was flip the mag and there were another 45 bullets at my disposal so I needed to make a lot more of magazines taped to another magazine taped upside down but there was one choice I had to make which was tell everyone to leave or hide them in my panic room behind the bookshelf. I have an armory that was filled with weapons and medical supplies but those were for the guards that protected the mansion I could have everyone here fight with me but I don't want anyone to die, I nearly died once, I'm not afraid to die anymore and I'm willing to die for them if it comes to that I will do it.

12:38 P.M David's office

As I sat in my chair looking at the camera feeds I was paranoid, everyone else started to see this and started to worry for me seeing as if I lost my mind being locked up in my office then they came in. "David we're worried for you" Sombra said as she started to come closer. I turned around looking at everyone seeing their worried faces (besides Genji and Reyes), "look I'm sorry for making some of you worry for me but truth be told I'm afraid right now" I said as I started to get up from my chair I needed to think, "Why? Why are you afraid?" I turned to see Angela saying these words towards me, "I have been told that a war is coming and… it's... coming this way" I said saying those last words slowly, "War what do you mean War?" Ana said as I started to hear to anger in her voice I couldn't tell why she was starting to get angry but that didn't matter.

"also, someone told me that my death isn't far now but it's actually a lot closer that I think" I said as I started to just feel something in me but couldn't really tell what it was anger? Scared? Sadness? I couldn't tell at all. "Your death?" I heard Lena say loud enough for everyone to hear, "yes my death" I said as I was looking out the window seeing if anything was coming our way then I heard something coming from my radio on my office table. "BOSS ITS THEM ITS TAL- "he couldn't say that part because what I heard from the other side was a gunshot and it was near my place if I was able to hear it along with everyone else.

I looked at my camera feed and there they were, talon along with the ones in the bank, "Alright everybody follow me" I yelled out then I lead them towards the panic room. I had this room installed when I was renovating this place and the way to get in seemed ironic but why not, the way to get inside the panic room was a switch which was in a statue's head so once I opened it I told everyone to get inside I didn't have to worry about my employees because they weren't here at all. "Soldier, Jesse catch" I tossed him a Colt with 2 mags then I tossed a revolver towards Jesse along with a box of rounds, "Protect everyone here alright" I said as I didn't enter the Panic room I was standing next to the switch, "Wait what are you going to do?" I heard Widowmaker say then Alfred said to me that the gun was in the Cabinet in the Office along with some extra grenades for the modified M16. "Thanks Al if anything is to happen to me make sure… make sure that you get everyone out including yourself as well" I said as I was about to press the button to close the bookshelf, "I promise you Angela, I Promise that I will come back" I said those words as if they were my last and whenever I make a promise or give someone my word I don't lie.

As I closed the Bookshelf I saw Angela's face with tears that was something I wished I never seen. As I walked back to my office I saw that on the Camera feed that all my guards were dead, they were shot to Death. They are probably here in the Mansion so I was preparing.

1:37 P.M

"GET OUT OF THE ROOM" I heard some talon prick say outside my office, "WELL IF IM GOING DOWN IM TAKEING AS MANY OF YOU WITH ME TO THE GRAVE" I said as I launched a grenade into the door that used to be my Office's entrance. They weren't prepared for that, most of them were on the ground helpless, I raised my M16 towards them then I pulled the trigger. "prick" I said as more of them started to come in. I got another Nade in the launcher so when I had the opportunity I launched it 26 were dead in total. "How you like that" I yelled towards them as even more of them started to come in. 'this is it, this is how I die, how I was surrounded by so many talon agents along with the ones in the bank' I thought this in my mind as my adrenaline kicked in if felt as if I were invincible.

As I was killing them I saw them, the ones from the bank were here, I spotted them quickly thanks to the one with blue hair. So, this was my chance to strike, I hid behind the one of the dead bodies that was in front of my office I used the dead body as a meat shield to soak up some bullets for me. I shot at the direction where the blue hair girl was and well I hit her in the shoulder. She fell to the ground screaming for help, one of the talon agents went for her but fell to the ground also because I hit him right in the back of the skull.

Next, I saw the guy in the leather jacket he rushed towards the girl, he picked her up but as he was running he dropped dead as well thanks to me. She was close to the exit as I saw her crawling away but that didn't matter at the time, what did matter was the talon soldiers that were in my house. I launched the grenade in my launcher to a group of talon agents that were near the entrance of my house. The rubble killed the ones that survived the blast because I launched the nade right above where they were. As I reloaded my grenade launcher I saw that the talon agents started to retreat but I had some injury's here and there but it didn't really hurt that much. As the talon agents started to run I started to let my guard down which is something I wished I never did. As I looked at the Helicopters leaving my home I heard a bunch of gunshots go off, as I looked down I saw that I was hit, I was bleeding badly a lot mainly from my left arm both of my legs and a wound from my shoulder, as I turned around slowly dropping my gun to the ground it was them, it was Rodger and the one with the plague mask, as I was on the ground I grabbed my m16 I pulled the trigger *Click* it didn't have any ammo in it but I remembered that I had one in the launcher. As I looked at them I said to them "I'll b-be seeing both o-of you i-in hell" I said as they looked at each other in confusion. I pulled the trigger and the nade went straight for them, it directly hit the one dressed in all black and his remains went everywhere as for Rodger he went in the other direction hitting the wall. I looked around to see the outside of my house covered in bullet holes and a broken wall with an armored car in it with a dead driver in it. 'this is it this is how I died' I thought to myself seeing the sunset before I died then I heard doors opening to which I heard her voice calling out for my name.

1:57 P.M

Jesse's POV

As we made our way outside there he laid, Angela quickly went for him. "Please David, don't leave, don't leave me" she was holding him as she started to let her tears free. "I'm…I'm…Still…here…Angel" he said as all of us were even surprised to see that he was even alive he was riddled in bullets and his blood was everywhere and it started to get on Angela's white clothes. "Don't w-worry I'll b-be wat-tching o-over everyone" he said as he held on to Angela's hand then he was gone. He died with a smile on his face, everyone started to pay their respects towards him, I took off my hat as a sign of respect. "No, I promise that you will be coming back today" everyone was looked to her as she held onto David's hand, "where's the VTOL" she said as Lena said, "its's at the landing pad on his dock, I don't get what yer trying to do 'ere Ange" she said as Angela looked up to her. "I'm going to bring him back from the dead with the machine that made you how you are Gabriel" she said as I went wide-eyed. "Have you lost your mind Angela you want to bring him back but he's going to be like Reyes he just going to be in limbo with life and death" I said as she replied with "No it's not going to do what it did to Gabe and mess up I perfected it now so it should work without a problem" she said as she told Reinheart to pick David's body up to the VTOL. "alright let's head back to Watchpoint and bring him back do we all agree" she said as well all looked at each other starting to agree to her plan. "Let's bring him back" she said as we all including Alfred went back to the VTOL to head back towards Gibraltar.

 _A/N: Sorry about the late upload there's really no reason for the late upload besides Laziness and Writer's block. It's better to wait than force myself to write and not really give a good chapter, so again sorry about the late upload and Have a Great day/Night. ~W_


	15. AN

Alright Sorry for not uploading a new chapter to this story since life is kicking me ass right now as well as family problems but besides that I have good news first of all I'm creating a new story and it may be the hardest thing I believe I have done in writing and that is having a major story arc which is chosen by you and you will also be the protagonist in this story as well and the story will have for now a solid 8 slots for people to choose and I have chosen 4 so in total it will be 12 genres of shows, games, anime (if you decide on this) and movies but if it's something that requires me to do more research then I have to I may not do it and also I will be on Wattpad as well same username as it is on here well besides that I will attempt to continue on this story as I plan to wrap things up with this and it's also bad now that I look back at it as I made many mistakes within it like making it easy for the protagonist and such so with that said have a good day/ night wherever you are

~Rw


End file.
